<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La suerte del Omega by Lilieth_Herly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902532">La suerte del Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly'>Lilieth_Herly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson no es una damisela en peligro, por más que todos sus secuestros digan lo contrario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>🎊✨🎊✨¡Feliz historia número 100! ✨🎊✨🎊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>—Creí que había... —Watson corta su diálogo cuando mira a Holmes entretenido en su mesa de experimentos, el paquete de hojas que buscaba justo en la esquina, hoja tras hoja va pasando entre los largos dedos del Alfa. El doctor resopla, inhalando una cantidad justa del aroma tranquilo en el ambiente toma la inteligente decisión de no enfurecer por tan poca cosa. </p>
</div><p>Sí, el paquete es nuevo; no tiene más hojas para seguir con su historia, tampoco le apetece volver a salir, mucho menos cuando lo ha adquirido hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Pero ver a Holmes mantenerse activo luego de casi un mes sin problemas que lo animen y —para el caso— lo entretengan lo suficiente, ya es más de lo que puede pedir. No va a enojarse por ello, si bien se le hace imposible evitar cierta frustración sabe que en este momento es mejor simplemente dejarlo pasar, lo conoce demasiado bien como para creer que obtendrá alguna disculpa de todo el papel perdido, desde la perspectiva de Watson, por una estupidez.</p>
<p>Pero es humano después de todo, y puede considerarse el Omega más feliz del mundo por tener un Alfa como Sherlock Holmes, que, aun si no calza del todo en el espectro de Alfa ideal, se encuentra sin duda muy por encima de lo que hubiese elegido antes de conocerlo, aunque, tanto como puede besar el suelo bajo sus pies, Watson también necesita un respiro. Sí, no puede existir alguien tan perfecto para él sin una pizca (puñado) de modismos o acciones irritantes a modo de contrapeso y que siempre lo han de ayudar a mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Entonces, puesto que no ha conocido al hombre durante cinco años y ha estado casado con él durante tres de ellos para permanecer ignorante, sabe a la perfección lo que debe hacer cuando mira a su esposo tomar hoja tras hoja para teñirla de una pintura azulada y luego desecharla con desdén.</p>
<p>Vuelve a suspirar.</p>
<p>—Iré a comprar más papel —le advierte, no le extraña en absoluto el pequeño sonido recibido en respuesta. Toma su saco, da una mirada afuera y contento con el aparente clima soleado deja la gabardina en su lugar. Revisa sus muñecas, cinturón, los elásticos de sus calcetines, además, solo en caso de necesidad, coloca en el lugar correspondiente dentro del saco su pequeña pistola de bolsillo.</p>
<p>El Omega toma su sombrero y bastón antes de llegar detrás de su esposo, ahora mismo más por costumbre que por deseo, regala un pequeño beso en la mejilla pálida. Más por instinto que por prestar atención, Holmes le devuelve el gesto, saberlo le gana una débil sonrisa aun cuando Watson todavía está molesto. Luego del simple contacto de sus labios sale con rapidez.</p>
<p>Una brisa casual lo sacude todo de vez en cuando. El sitio en donde compra el papel está demasiado cerca, pero ahora necesita caminar, despejarse, así que comienza su caminata en dirección al Regent's Park. Se propone ir a un pequeño lugar en Albany Street, su última experiencia ahí apenas resultaría agradable, sin embargo ya ha probado tener perdón y paciencia con un hombre como Holmes, así que no ve problema alguno a darle otra oportunidad.</p>
<p>Llegar al parque le toma un par de minutos, más debido a la prisa nacida de su frustración que del mero deseo por no hacer tiempo innecesario. Antes de acceder al área un hombre lo golpea al pasar rápidamente a su lado. Murmura una maldición y sigue con su camino, cómo si necesitara más razones para estar molesto. El parque le recibe con su frescura y aroma únicos, niños corren mientras sus padres sonríen nerviosos y divertidos al mismo tiempo. Watson mira a su alrededor intentando sacar el tema de sus hojas completamente nuevas siendo desperdiciadas, se entretiene en las personas que leen sobre los bancos, recostadas contra los árboles de verdes frondosas copas; en quienes pasan a su lado montados sus bicicletas y uno que otro agente encubierto pasando información a sus compañeros.</p>
<p>Sonríe al darse cuenta de un par de ellos, Holmes hizo bien en decirle cómo identificarlos, más de una vez se encontró visitando parques solo esperando encontrarse a los espías e inventando historias que tal vez un día escribiría sobre los secretos viajando entre periódicos mal doblados o de fechas atrasadas, en medio de libros con portadas al revés o maletines de la peor forma olvidados en lugares extraños y completamente aleatorios. Cada pensamiento divertido le va devolviendo su humor, aun si sabe todas las probabilidades que tiene de recibir alguna crítica de su esposo si una historia como esa llegara a ser escrita.</p>
<p>Una vez alcanza Inner Circle el calor ya hace de las suyas entre su piel y las capas de ropa, no lo bastante para hacerlo sudar, lo justo para darle más energía. Mira discretamente a una pareja de Betas discutiendo por comprar el más hermoso ramo de flores, obviamente, la chica que los vende se muestra inclinada a que tomen las dos opciones. Al rebasarlos esta vez es una Alfa quien decide empujarlo, ella no se toma la molestia de disculparse antes de rebasarlo a paso veloz.</p>
<p>—Más vale que corras por tu vida... —susurra Watson a modo de reproche, golpea el suelo con la punta de su bastón, luego sacude su saco, su orgullo Omega rechaza la idea de tener encima el aroma de otro Alfa a pesar de tratarse de un insignificante contacto. La irritación esta vez dura menos, aun al darse cuenta de todo el espacio a su lado, le presta poca atención. Para asegurarse revisa su cartera un par de veces, no va a recorrer el resto del camino solo para encontrarse al final si un penique.</p>
<p>El sol brilla con resplandeciente luz al encontrar el recuadro de piel en su lugar, mantiene su paso y vuelve a enfocarse en las escenas a su alrededor. Es al girar hacia Chester Road cuando nota que alguien lo observa. Toma poco más de un segundo, pero es lo justo para que se enfoque en la mirada azul y de cuenta de su peso. Ni siquiera intenta buscar en el aire, hay demasiadas personas, no obtendría más que un mareo si intenta usar del todo su olfato, incluso ocultar intenciones maliciosas en medio de la tranquilidad resultaría fácil.</p>
<p>Si lo siguen o no es algo que desconoce, tampoco tiene idea del por qué, los Omegas son relativamente comunes en Londres, pero aun a pesar de ello y en adición al cómo su aroma se mezcla armónicamente con el de un Alfa, sabe muy bien sobre los descarados que todavía se creen lo suficiente para querer ofrecerse a un Omega marcado. Tal vez los ojos azules buscan obtener alguna información sobre Holmes a través de él, o por el contrario, desean ayuda. Cual sea la razón, Watson no se altera, continúa su camino con toda la calma que ha logrado conseguir.</p>
<p>Sabe, sin embargo, cómo debe actuar. Acelera el paso, cada tanto lo disminuye y, sin alterar su orden o hacerse resaltar entre la muchedumbre, gira de vez en cuando sin dar alguna señal de que lo hará. Casi saliendo del parque es el momento en que puede afirmar sobre su persecución y la intención maligna de ella. Resulta demasiado tarde para volver y pedir ayuda a algún oficial. No es estúpido, apenas importa cuán bueno sea en una pelea, si puede hacer que la ley se encargue, los podrá a ellos en la primera línea. Pero es nada más cruzando la salida cuando se da cuenta de al menos un par de hombres y mujeres caminando hacia él, ahora sin esconder sus identidades o temer a cualquier lejano oficial.</p>
<p>Esconde el temor entre su aroma, no será necesario usarla para pedir ayuda si logra esquivarlos. Decidido a dejar todo ello como una simple persecución que en definitiva se guardaría como tantas otras, atraviesa la avenida y se dirige a Cumberland Place. El bastón en su mano deja de tocar el suelo, por un instante se pregunta si Holmes le dejaría salir con tanta libertad si llega a contarle que ya ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en que ha sido atosigado de tan deliberada forma. Es imposible ocultarle los resultados que se salen de control, pero son solo una décima parte de la cantidad real.</p>
<p>Desde un inicio Holmes le advirtió sobre todos los problemas que ambos llevarían a cuestas una vez completaran su unión y el doctor fuera marcado, lo hizo con un entusiasmo tal que más de una vez Watson pensó en si realmente el detective lo hacía para protegerlo o para asustarlo porque no encontraba otra forma de rechazar sus avances. Lejos de que nadie tuviera por qué saber que fue el Omega quien cortejó al Alfa, ambos terminaron aceptando las consecuencias con tanto compromiso como lo hicieron con las ganancias.</p>
<p>Pero luego llegó el primer asalto. El grupo de vándalos esperaban usarlo para llegar a su ahora esposo, conseguir que dejara de buscar a su jefe e incluso borrarlo del expediente. El primer error, desde luego, fue pensar en Watson como cualquier otro Omega. Había logrado salir con algunas heridas en todo el cuerpo, un tobillo dislocado y una terrible cortadura en el brazo, sin embargo los delincuentes fueron entregados a los oficiales con todavía más lesiones. Holmes, desde luego, apenas logró prestar atención a ese hecho luego de verlo su nada halagador estado.</p>
<p>Le tomó casi cuatro meses volver a salir sin que el Alfa lo acompañara, sin ser vigilado por oficiales mal encubiertos o seguido por los Irregulares.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Ahora mismo solo puede pensar en escapar tan ileso como sea posible, no es que no lo haya intentado en otras ocasiones, pero su esposo-roba-papel ha mencionado algo sobre un extraño cambio en su aroma. Tal vez solo efecto del jabón, dijo, es tan sutil que incluso él lo nota únicamente cuando Watson está muy cerca. Ha evitado el comentario desde la primera vez que lo hizo hace casi dos semanas. De repente sale a la luz, pero le asusta lo suficiente como para nunca avanzar o profundizar en él. </p>
</div><p>Tampoco este es el momento idóneo, en realidad tal vez sea el peor. Necesita enfocar su mente y quizá ese es el único tema que debe eludir, pero salta de un pensamiento a otro brillando sobre todos ellos como el sol resplandeciente. Nervioso, divisa al fin la esquina de la calle. El grupo detrás ya no intenta esconder su intención, apresuran su paso conforme él lo hace. Sabe que debe acelerar e ir a la izquierda, correr tan pronto termine la vuelta. Las ideas en su mente confabulan para aumentar su miedo, le hacen querer ir más aprisa aun si sabe perfectamente lo que debe hacer. Sostener el bastón fuerza parece ser suficiente, clava las uñas en la palma de la otra mano y continúa.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, su conocimiento de nada sirve cuando justo en la esquina una mujer salta frente a él; dándole a Watson un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Por instinto llama a Holmes antes de ver al mundo ceder a la oscuridad, está inconsciente antes de tocar el suelo.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me atrasé con el pago de mi internet :v, lo pagaré entre hoy y mañana pero aun así tardará un par de días en restablecerse, ¡Lo siento! Haré lo posible en subir el último capítulo el día acordado, pero si no, a más tardar lo subiré el domingo :D.</p>
<p>Ahora mismo regresé a mi origen; un café internet XD. Pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo debes saber cuánto te agradezco por esperar esta continuación ¡muchas gracias!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despierta, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh sorpresa,</span>
  </em>
  <span> atado de manos y pies. Postrado en una silla de madera que rechina al menor movimiento, pronto se encuentra intentando alejar la visión doble. Odia los golpes en cualquier parte de la cabeza, pero en realidad está casi dispuesto a agradecerlo, no quiere imaginar en haber sido inyectado con algún químico, golpeado en el estómago u obligado a inhalar alguna cosa que pudiera resultar negativo para su vientre. Apenas quiere pensar en el asunto, pero es un hombre realista y su Alfa posee uno de los mejores olfatos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hay un hombre sentado frente a él, juega con el filo de un cuchillo mientras con sus dientes blancos retira la piel seca de sus labios carnosos. Los mismos ojos azules de antes lo miran solo hasta el momento en que al fin Watson se endereza ligeramente contra el respaldo de la silla, descubre en ese instante que se trata de un Alfa. Y es un hombre casado, mataría o moriría por su esposo, pero no es ciego en absoluto, basta un segundo para reconocer que el hombre es atractivo. Sus zafiros enmarcados por gruesas pestañas, delicadas cejas negras acompañándolos, una nariz fina se mezcla perfecta al mentón cuadrado, tal conjunto teñido de áspera piel canela. Watson casi suspira, evita pensar en qué tan frecuente ocurren los secuestros cuando ha alcanzado el punto en que incluso se da el tiempo para juzgar los rostros de los secuestradores. Si Holmes llegara a saberlo...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Será mejor que guarde silencio, de nada servirá que grite. —El doctor lo sabe, por alguna razón es que no tiene algo cubriéndole la boca, el hombre debió ahorrarse la aclaración cuando lo miró despertar sin gritar como un demente, no es como si lo hubiera hecho cual fuera el caso—. Hablará solo cuando yo se lo ordene y no dirá otra cosa que no sea lo que le pida. —Watson está dispuesto nuevamente a agradecer su suerte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conoce a los secuestradores de este tipo, realmente los prefiere por encima de los que simplemente golpean hasta obtener su cometido, claro, el hombre actuará de peor forma luego de saber que no conseguirá nada, pero hasta entonces Watson puede aprovechar los tiempos entre cada interrogatorio mientras el Alfa intenta ganarse su confianza (quizá hacerle saber que sus motivos son loables) o resultar demasiado intimidante para soltarlo todo, e intentar escapar sin mayor herida que el punto doloroso en su frente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El hombre se levanta y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, narra al mismo tiempo un poco de su historia, más Watson, siempre que el otro no lo vea y tratando de prestar la suficiente atención a las palabras, busca en los alrededores intentando identificar el lugar. Sorpresa de la mala lo sacude al darse cuenta de las últimas luces del atardecer atravesando las pequeñas ventanas en lo alto de las paredes de madera. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? Es demasiado tarde, Holmes seguro ya sospecharía que algo andaba mal. No avisó a la señora Hudson de tomar un destino diferente al de su ahora olvidado papel y él mismo no iría por otro camino solo porque sí. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frunce el ceño, no importa todo lo relativamente ileso que saliera, tardaría meses en sacarse de encima la protección de su esposo. Desde luego, por voluntad propia jamás admitirá su sobreprotección, en realidad en muchas cosas sería acusado de ser un pésimo Alfa, pero es solo lo que los otros pueden ver, nadie más que Watson es consciente de los Irregulares siguiéndolo a todas partes o de los oficiales que deben favores a Holmes. No, teme más a la mente del hombre que al hombre en sí. Es una forma de asegurarse de mantenerlo a salvo, lo entiende, de cierto modo junto a su lado Omega se siente seguro y amado, incluso agradecido. Tal efecto, sin embargo, desaparece luego del primer mes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahora ya no hay nada qué hacer, si acaso puede tranquilizarse un poco ante la aparente ignorancia de Holmes para con su extraño dulce aroma. Imaginar lo que puede hacer el hombre si llegara a enterarse que carga a su cachorro en un momento tan peligroso, le envía un escalofrío a través de la espalda. Es ese el momento en donde al fin los hechos se colocan en perspectiva, el asunto lo golpea sin darle al menos una oportunidad de protegerse. Un nudo se forma en su estómago y sube rápido hasta su garganta, se atora y le impide respirar normalmente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Veo que entiende mi punto —dice el Alfa, sujeta entre sus dedos el respaldo de la silla, haciendo rechinar la madera vieja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué? —pregunta Watson antes siquiera de pensarlo. De todas formas no tiene idea lo que el hombre ha estado hablando en los últimos minutos. Sabe lo inútil de intentar retroceder, pero aun así el reflejo le hace mover cuando lo ve caminando hacia él. Una mano sujeta firme su cabello mientras los zafiros examinan técnicos el punto elevado en su frente, el agarre punza mientras le inclina la cabeza como si de un maniquí de tratara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Me parece que Isabella le causó más daño de lo que creí o de verdad es usted estúpido. Como sea, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, no hay forma en que una sola alma llegué aquí sin saber el camino. —Watson se marea al ser soltado bruscamente, al recuperarse ve al Alfa caminando hacia una puerta pequeña en el fondo de lo que ha tomado forma de granero. La puerta se cierra en un golpe atronador, un tenue eco rebota contra las paredes desnudas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escucha atento y cuenta al menos cinco cerrojos, habría sido demasiado bueno que el hombre se fiara de su creencia en Watson siendo un Omega idiota. Ahora mismo lo que él crea es fundamental, si lo piensa un tonto será más fácil fingir seguir atado una vez lograra deshacerse del nudo atando sus muñecas. Por sí solo aprendió un par de trucos en el ejército, pero su conocimiento se vio aumentado cuando su esposo tuvo a bien ofrecerle un par de clases prácticas. Las mismas que terminaron en un apasionado encuentro, casualmente, hace un par de semanas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le han quitado el saco junto al chaleco, así que no tiene ni pistola ni navaja, siente los tirantes de sus calcetas vacíos, entonces, presumiblemente también se llevaron el cuchillo. Contiene un suspiro, piensa en Holmes y su discurso sobre las maravillas del número tres mientras usa los dientes para desatar el apretado nudo. El lazo le deja profundas marcas rojas, frunce el ceño y se traga el dolor, un minuto después de conseguir un poco de sensibilidad tropieza con sus dedos al intentar desatar sus tobillos. Intenta recordar cada vuelta en su mente, duda si es posible ponerlos en su lugar una vez escuche la primera cerradura, no esperará a averiguarlo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspira una vez logra estar de pie, sus piernas le fallan pero no es suficiente para devolverlo a la silla. Antes de intentar unos pasos inhala profundamente. Una sonrisa tenue amenaza con escapar, huele a bosque, hojas secas, madera, solo un poco de té verde y es como si Holmes lo esperara afuera. Más confiado vuelve a su tarea, es imposible que pueda usar la puerta para escapar, a menos que sea capaz de robar las llaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El granero está más vacío de lo que estaría si solo estuviera fuera de servicio. Apenas hay paja en los rincones, ni siquiera los aromas obvios quedan en alguna parte, si alguna vez el lugar fue usando no lo hizo para almacenar animales, sin embargo, aun hay residuos que podrían servirle en su tarea. Apila bajo las elevadas pequeñas ventanas un barril de madera sospechosamente sólida sobre otro, usa el tercero para subir a ellos, por fortuna es más que suficiente, coloca una mano en su vientre al sostenerse del borde antes de mirar afuera, las bases se tambalean bajo sus pies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>En ese lado puede observar el límite del bosque, los árboles se levantan dignos treinta metros más allá, sobre sus copas algunas aves lo observan con curiosidad. Bajar es complicado al doble, aun así lo consigue. Piensa, al no saber cuánto tiempo ha tardado, en volver unos minutos a su confinamiento en caso de que el secuestrador regrese; decide tomar el riesgo arriesgar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deja los barriles en el muro paralelo, al llegar arriba una capa de sudor ya cubre su frente. Las ventanas en ese lado se ubican solo a unos pasos de la pequeña puerta, debería entonces ser capaz de ver un camino dirigiéndose a alguna parte, sin embargo el rastro es inexistente. Si acaso algunas marcas apenas notables de pasos demasiado recientes, si fue un equipo quien ayudó a acorralarlo no se involucran, o fueron despedidos, o vigilan los alrededores, ninguna posibilidad es favorable. Luego de calcular una distancia similar hacia el bosque regresa al fin a su lugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mientras vuelve a atar sus tobillos recuerda la lección de su Alfa, hacer el nudo como si se lo hiciera a otro, fiarse de su imaginación para el efecto espejo y no hacerlo desde su propia perspectiva o, para quien se lo ató, podría verse al revés. Al usar los dientes para fijar la cuerda en sus muñecas una imagen de naturaleza completamente diferente logra escabullirse. En realidad lo agradece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> —Sherlock, Sherlock… Sherlock… —lo llama en susurros, sabe que es inútil, la marca en su cuello, gracias a su estatus como Sangre Pura y Holmes siendo un Alfa Sangre Media, no logran un vínculo para sentirse a una distancia que sobrepase los límites de su pequeña sala, pero necesita al menos su nombre entre los labios, pensar en su detective lo mantiene en la línea, le ayuda a controlar su lado Omega y el deseo por hacer cualquier cosa para proteger al cachorro suyo y de su esposo. Nombrarlo de a poco lo tiene nuevamente de regreso en la situación actual. Justo a tiempo, los cerrojos se escuchan al otro lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Deberá disculparme, doctor, perdí un poco de control, aunque estoy seguro sabrá que a nadie le gusta no ser escuchado cuando decide contar su pasado. —La puerta se cierra y Watson logra escuchar tras la voz del hombre nada más que un cerrojo ser asegurado—. Me parece indigno que un Omega ignore a quien lo necesita, ¿sabe? Es un rasgo vil y despreciable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué tan loable es entonces mantenerme aquí? Si necesitaba urgentemente la atención de un Omega debió asegurarse de tomar a uno con predilección para hacer sentir mejor a Alfas insignificantes. —Aun si sabe lo que obtendrá de su respuesta es humano y no puede evitar la reacción al dolor. Un fuerte puño se impacta contra el lado derecho de su rostro, al segundo un par de puntapiés vuelan directo a sus costillas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sobre el suelo y teniendo los oídos zumbando es incapaz de escucharlo, con el corazón puesto entre la garganta respirar se vuelve imposible, sin embargo es capaz de abrir los pesados párpados antes de mirar al hombre sostener en alto su silla y azotarla justo a un lado de su cabeza. Astillas vuelan hacia todas partes, luego todo es silencio. Él golpea un par de veces la puerta, espera, se abre, Watson cuenta los segundos antes de desmayarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>El sonido de las aves nocturnas acompañadas por el frío intenso lo obligan a despertar. Su reloj interno, desajustado desde que cerró los ojos, no se pone de acuerdo en creer si apenas anochece o es ya de madrugada. Su rostro punza, duele al menor gesto, respirar es complicado, solo inhalar es suficiente para hacerlo retorcer… su vientre, afortunado, se mantiene intacto. Mantiene ese hecho mientras se sienta, comienza de inmediato a desatar los nudos, aun tiene que probar todas las opciones para salir de ahí. El Alfa ni siquiera ha revelado su objetivo, Watson no se quedará a esperar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Su </span>
  <em>
    <span>voz</span>
  </em>
  <span>, la misma que usa con su esposo para hacerle dormir o —</span>
  <em>
    <span>… querido, por favor, tienes que comer algo </span>
  </em>
  <span>—, podría ser eficaz también contra el secuestrador, pero es imposible saber cuántos de sus cómplices lo esperan afuera, utilizarla está casi descartado, es físicamente imposible hacer que más de tres personas sucumban a tal voz. Liberar feromonas de auxilio es inútil cuando está a mitad de un bosque y quienes lo rodean no se verán afectados si fueron ellos quienes lo trajeron. Una vez liberado aprieta los puños e intenta inhalar el profundo aroma del exterior, evoca en oraciones silenciosas el nombre de su Alfa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Había aceptado el compromiso. este es un vértice negativo, cuando vuelva a él encontrará uno positivo y cada momento ahora será recompensado con creces. Su esposo le besará dulcemente, intentará cocinar para él si la señora Hudson se retrasa por alguna causa, seguro quemará algo, tocará para él con especial calma, lo acurrucará entre sus brazos y le susurrará tímido lo feliz que es de tenerlo en casa.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Es todo por hoy! Espero que te haya gustado &lt;3... ahora debo correr :D</p>
<p>¡Ciao! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tercera y última parte, déjame agradecerte por llegar hasta aquí y por haber esperado pacientemente cada actualización, espero que este capítulo lo haga valer 😄.</p>
<p>Ah, solo una pequeña advertencia, hay por aquí una que otra palabra altisonante, ten mucho cuidado 😚</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>—Sherlock, no invadas la cocina de la señora Hudson —murmura el doctor mientras intenta estabilizarse en sus dos pies. </p>
</div><p>Ha tomado una de las patas rotas, si consigue blandirla será un excelente arma, por ahora, espera, servirá como palanca. Da unos pasos temblorosos antes de que un resplandor se cuele entre los enormes tablones que componen las paredes, está decidido a tomar la cuerda, hacer lo posible en regresar a su posición, en cambio la luz nunca se detiene. Watson la mira aparecer y desaparecer mientras rodea el granero, a pesar del dolor sonríe, claro, será un problema esquivar al vigilante, pero usará la iluminación para reconocer los espacios vacíos e intentar encontrar la madera en peor estado.</p>
<p>Primero averigua quién hace las rondas, cauteloso se acerca a una pared e inhala despacio; una Beta. Tal vez carecieran del mejor olfato pero son fuertes, en su estado (ambos), Watson no puede arriesgarse a una segunda pelea, aun si lograra defenderse no es tan orgulloso para pensar que herido logrará defenderse de la mujer a quien, por sobre los otros cómplices, han encomendado la tarea de custodiarlo. Habría sido demasiada suerte que la hicieran cuidarlo desde dentro, los Beta se tirarían de un puente usando la voz correcta.</p>
<p>Watson sigue por detrás el tenue brillo mientras usa una mano para tocar la madera húmeda, olfatea y empuja suavemente con los dedos, antes de advertirlo ha recorrido la mitad del lugar, cada paso sin resultado lo desanima. Poco más de dos metros adelante, sin embargo, lo encuentra justo detrás de los barriles viejos, a la altura del suelo. Deja a la Beta llevarse la luz, espera a que alcance el otro lado antes de hacerlos a un lado y golpear la madera. La humedad ha hecho un trabajo excelente, casi puede verla desgarrarse bajo la presión correcta. Un palo, no obstante, resultará insuficiente. </p>
<p>Sabe que ha pasado un tiempo cuando otra luz avanza hacia la Beta, Watson se acerca despacio, ¿es un cambio de guardia?, ¿una revisión del prisionero? Ya ha quitado las astillas necesarias para colocar tres estacas, dos más y podrá hacer la palanca de cada una. Habrá ruido, claro, así que no será un movimiento inteligente actuar si hay ahora otra persona vigilando.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo se ha comportado? Apuesto a que ha estado llamando a ese detective.</p>
<p>—Idiota —gruñe la Beta—, ¿no has leído sus libros?, lo que me preocupa ahora es que no ha dicho una palabra, está planeando algo, lo sé. </p>
<p>—Luego de la paliza del amo estoy seguro que tendrá suerte si despierta antes del amanecer.</p>
<p>—Es un Omega, es demasiado listo para necesitar suerte, y seguro puede usar a su favor que el nuevo guardia sea tan imbécil para pensar que él no puede resistir los golpes de un Alfa. </p>
<p>—Puede que sea listo, pero es débil, lo noqueaste de un golpe, eso debería decirte algo. </p>
<p>—Lee su maldito libro, ¡estúpido! —grita ella mientras su voz se aleja, a Watson se le hace imposible entender lo siguiente, sin embargo, escucha la respuesta.</p>
<p>—¡¿Cómo voy a dormir?! Hasta acá huele a Omega, tardaré mi tiempo en eliminar cualquier reacción, ¡no quiero pensar en cómo están tus pantalones! —Watson desecha con desdén el último comentario. Lo último en sus pensamientos deben ser los efectos de un Beta cuando se encuentra demasiado expuesto a las feromonas Omega... Es, por mucho que lo odie, quizá también un asunto que podría darle segundos extra a la hora de escapar.</p>
<p>Evita pensar en eso mientras instala las palancas restantes. Quitar dos tablones tienen que bastar, pero Watson es solo uno, empujarlos por separado tomará demasiado tiempo y energía, aun si lograra distraer a quien lo custodia resultará insuficiente. Decide, una vez el último agujero está listo, contraponer un barril tocando cada estaca, con la fuerza adecuada es casi seguro que al empujarlo conseguirá accionarlas todas, luego simplemente echará los escombros a un lado y correrá sin descanso hasta el bosque, después… después pensará en lo demás.</p>
<p>Afortunado y desafortunado al mismo tiempo, acaba con ello mucho antes de lo esperado, ahora ya no puede esquivarlo más. Tiene que <em>distraer</em> a quien vigila, un simple ruido no funcionará. Coloca uno de los barriles de vuelta en la pared de enfrente, bajo las ventanas, sube despacio e intenta tragarse hasta el menor quejido, suspira lentamente dejando liberar su aroma. ¿Podría eso considerarse infidelidad? En ninguno de los raptos anteriores se había visto tan acorralado, una vez incluso tuvo la suerte de tener a los peores secuestradores del mundo, tan malos para ser malos como eran, le dejaron con su pistola y cuchillo encerrado dentro una pequeña habitación en el primer piso.</p>
<p>Sabe que quizá haya otra opción, en realidad tiene náuseas de solo pensar en regalar sus feromonas a otro que no sea su Alfa, mas incluida la complicación de relajarse al punto de poder liberarlas en la cantidad necesaria, no se detiene. Esto es por él, por su cachorro y su Alfa, no va a tolerar estar ahí una hora más, su oportunidad es ahora, desperdiciarla o permitirse sobajar ante la situación está completamente fuera de su propia persona. No engaña a Holmes si es regresar a él cada punto de toda parafernalia. </p>
<p>Decidido, continúa. El detective nunca abandona sus pensamientos, ahora sólo debe dirigir su mente en la dirección correcta. Piensa en sus largos dedos, su aliento cálido, la firme presión de sus brazos delgados, los labios de suave durazno y los hermosos ojos grises. El aroma intoxicante del exterior le ayuda en su objetivo, es como si Holmes mismo lo envolviera, recuerda la sensación de besos en su nuca, en su cuello… sobre esa zona tan especial. Luego las manos firmes en su cintura, avanzando al mismo tiempo gentiles hacia el vientre, cada vez más bajo.</p>
<p>—Omega, Omega… ¡Omega! —Los gritos ahogados sacan del trance a Watson. A través de los resquicios entre las tablas logra ver la lámpara sobre el suelo. Hay golpes justo al otro lado, puños chocando incoherentes y febriles contra la madera vieja. Los Beta son débiles ante los Omega, incluso más que los Alfa, el peso de sus feromonas como Sangre Pura no pasarían por menos de una droga para cualquier Beta, así que no le sorprende la velocidad con la que ha conseguido tal desespero. Tiene el estómago revuelto mientras baja y escucha al otro lado la ropa siendo desprendida.</p>
<p>Aún de haber tiempo no se quedaría a escuchar.</p>
<p>El costado izquierdo le causa un mareo al tomar posición contra el barril, aun así solo se detiene un parpadeo antes de empujar con todas sus fuerzas. La madera partiéndose, cediendo a cada palanca, crea un eco imposible de ignorar que resuena en todos los rincones del granero. Cuando no puede avanzar más arroja todo a un lado antes de completar el trabajo con las manos. Astillas se clavan en sus palmas, aunque la emoción corriendo entre las venas desaparece incluso el dolor en su pecho. </p>
<p>Pasar entre el pequeño agujero seguro le dará un par de lesiones extra, de cualquier modo consigue arrastrarse a través de él. Alcanza a tomar uno de los palos antes de levantarse y correr, la vida de su cachorro depende de ello, así que no importan las rocas con las que tropiece, el aire que se escapa rápidamente de sus pulmones o el ardor en sus músculos. Watson continúa. Continúa.</p>
<p><em>Continúa</em>.</p>
<p>Está casi en el límite del bosque cuando la primera bala roza su hombro izquierdo, los disparos consecutivos solo le dan el impulso necesario. Ruega a quien pueda escucharlo porque la noche sin luna sea suficiente protección y ningún proyectil que lo alcance sea capaz de impedirle avanzar o atentar contra su hijo. Ahora que lo ha aceptado como parte de él, mientras la palabra resuena en su mente agitada, comprende cuanto le rompería el corazón perderlo. </p>
<p>Watson recibe otra herida justo antes de entrar al bosque, una línea de hierro fundido se abre paso sobre su muslo, rasga su pantalón y se detiene en el árbol que supera un par de zancadas después. Entrar en el bosque no lo alivia en absoluto, si acaso empeora las cosas. Carece de alguna referencia que le ayude en su camino, no sabe si cambiar de dirección le ayudará o si es conveniente seguir derecho. ¿Se topará pronto con un límite que no podrá superar? ¿Habrá algún cuerpo de agua que deberá rodear? Tan agitado como se encuentra es imposible que pueda usar el olfato para detectar la menor señal.</p>
<p>Pero escucha; todavía lo siguen, todavía lo llaman, lanzan amenazas y promesas de muerte. Los disparos se han detenido, las aves han dejado de quejarse, pero Watson aun debe cuidarse de las fieras terrestres. Toma una decisión de la que tal vez llegará a arrepentirse, luego de unos minutos gira hacia la izquierda, mantiene una mano contra su boca en un intento de silenciar todo el ruido posible, haciendo el mismo esfuerzo en guardar su aroma. Momentos después, cuando sus pulmones arden y las piernas tiemblan bajo su peso, el silencio mortal domina el espacio a su alrededor.  </p>
<p>Se detiene. </p>
<p>Su vista en la oscuridad está lejos de ser la mejor, pero le ayuda a no golpearse contra los árboles o tropezar con las ramas caídas. Ahora debe servirse de ella para encontrar una dirección segura que pueda seguir en silencio. Primero, no obstante, debe asegurar la herida en su pierna y hombro, corta un par de trozos de la camisa ya rota, los ata con firmeza, desea que la sangre no atraiga a la fauna carnívora antes de moverse nuevamente.</p>
<p>Camina sin detenerse durante un lapso aproximado de dos horas, los sonidos humanos no han aparecido desde aquel entonces, fiarse de ello y celebrar su libertad sería un error, aun así es suficiente para que la emoción descienda, el cansancio se eleva filtrándose entre sus músculos. Gotas de sudor pican en sus ojos a pesar de las ventiscas, la sensación de hambre comienza a mostrar sus primeros avisos, no mucho después su pierna y hombro revelan casi de golpe su verdadero estado sumándose al dolor en el rostro y el pecho.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, por cada impulso natural de su cuerpo deseando el más pequeño de los descansos, se obliga a recordar por qué es que debe persistir. Piensa en Holmes, en su cachorro y en él mismo, ¿en dónde quedará su valor como soldado? ¿Su resistencia como doctor? ¿Su naturaleza indomable como Omega? ¡Imposible! Descansará cuando se encuentre de nuevo entre el apretado abrazo de su Alfa, cuando se recubra del calor de la chimenea en el 221B, cuando la amable, paciente dulce señora Hudson le prepare su comida favorita, alegre de que haya regresado, de nuevo, sano y salvo a casa. De esa forma, con su andar notablemente cansado, es que transcurren dos horas más. </p>
<p>Luego, <em>ella</em> aparece. </p>
<p>Una luz crece en su dirección conforme avanza a gran velocidad, no pueden ser sus sus perseguidores, si piensa en lo poco que ha caminado a izquierda o derecha, es imposible haber retrocedido sin encontrarlos tanto como no haber detectado el aroma de la Beta que lo hizo desmayar. Entonces, corre. Corre. <em>Corre</em>. Es un coche de dos caballos descendiendo de una ligera elevación que atraviesa aparentemente por un camino recto, cubierto de piedras y tierra seca. </p>
<p>Watson tropieza una, tres, cinco veces, independientemente de ello jamás aparta la mirada del luminoso destino. El límite del bosque se hace visible, casi puede sonreír, el dolor otra vez pasa a segundo plano. Es posible escuchar los cascos de las pisadas huecas, cada zancada le permite admirar más detalles, ni siquiera lo piensa antes de liberar su perfume en busca de auxilio, el viento no ha hecho algo más allá de mecer las hojas de los árboles, pero no queda más opción que confiar en él para llevar su petición a quien sea que esté tan apresurado dentro del coche.</p>
<p>Tiene la esperanza de alcanzarlo, es capaz de arrojarse a la mitad del camino si con eso obtendrá su atención. Ergo, ha consumido demasiada suerte, una vez supera los últimos árboles una raíz levantada entre la hojarasca le hace caer, le toma lo último de su fuerza girar; tomando su hombro herido el peso del golpe, el coche lo ignora, sigue su propio camino.</p>
<p>Carece de la energía para enojarse, la debilidad y la tristeza hacen lo suyo rápidamente sobre su cuerpo, quizá sea esta la ocasión en donde los malos ganan y su papel en la historia de ellos es solo ser el vínculo para hacerlos llegar a la cima que los proclamará como leyendas. Durante ese último pensamiento es cuando en la lejanía escucha una voz intentando abrirse paso entre el constante pitido de sus tímpanos. Intenta escapar, desde luego, pero una vez lo sujetan no logra hacer otra cosa para defenderse que agitar los debilitados brazos inútilmente.</p>
<p>—John, ¡John! Mi amor, reacciona.</p>
<p>Y es como si el resto del mundo se detuviera. Watson desiste del movimiento al escuchar la voz de su esposo, de su Alfa, de su detective, del hombre de su vida, e inmediatamente dirige sus manos al rostro que tanto adora. Sus ojos de a poco se sincronizan con su tacto, luego adapta su olfato y pronto cada parte de sí mismo está de acuerdo en reaccionar. </p>
<p>—Aquí estoy, cariño. —Lo besa, tan profundo como es posible, porque si no lo hace morirá y porque no ha pasado tanto por el hombre para tomar sus labios como si se tratara de un penoso colegial. Holmes lo sabe, y aun si fuera ignorante faltarían razones para evitar corresponder.</p>
<p>Al separarse, confiando su cuerpo como siempre lo ha hecho al precioso futuro padre de su hijo, Watson toma la razonable decisión de desmayarse. </p>
<p>Despertar en la cama de un hospital nunca será agradable para Watson, sin embargo, al mirar los preocupados ojos grises, sin dudarlo al menos un segundo, comprende que todo estará bien. Le sonríe y es correspondido de inmediato, sí… estarán bien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí termina mi historia número 100 😊❤️, definitivamente, aun si escribí esta historia en un momento de mucho estrés, al final terminé amando el resultado como solo he podido hacer en muy pocos de mis fics 😚</p>
<p>Espero de corazón que te haya gustado, recuerda que amaré cada uno de tus hermosos comentarios y que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en responderlos 😊💕.</p>
<p>Por ahora es todo, yo seguiré escribiendo e intentando mejorar para traerte historias con una mejor calidad de contenido, así que definitivamente nos seguiremos leyendo 😚❤️💗.</p>
<p>Te quiero 💕</p>
<p>Te amo ♥️✨</p>
<p>L. H. 🌸🗡️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Listo! 😄</p>
<p>Deseo de corazón, corazón, que te haya gustado 😚❤️, ¿qué te parece el cambio en la narración? Sé que no es algo que haya utilizado mucho, pero quería algo diferente para esta historia tan especial ❤️✨.</p>
<p>Por ahora es todo, millones de gracias por leer, es increíble que a pesar de todo aun quieras seguir leyendo mis locuras 😄, espero estar correspondido tan hermoso gesto de tu parte, porque realmente no se cómo decirlo con mi propia limitada dicción...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>